spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Piece Of The Action trilogy
Piece Of The Action '''was the 5th album of The Infection, This album was produced and directed by TheInfection5. The 5th album was released on June 3rd. It was The Infection's first album with Patrick Star after Patrick left the Infection in July 2000 due to an stomach bug. And it is also their first album since going on a hiatus back in 2002. And it is also their last album with SpongeBob SquarePants because he said in a statement that he has personal issues going on. This was the band's last album under the "Infection" band name as The Infection announced their changing their name to Blue Ink. This was also the last album to feature Sandy Cheeks as she was pronounced dead on July 14th of heroin overdose. This album was the first album in a trilogy according to Sandy Cheeks, she said that the trilogy album will be in chronological order starting with this album and 3 future studio albums and the 2nd album titled Love-109 will be recorded around September 2017 and on June 28th, the band announced that their going to be supporting their new album on their new tour called "The Rock N' Roll Superstar Tour" and will begin on October 15th, 2017. Singles # Don't Understand (Released: February 25th, 2017) # Rock N' Roll Superstar (Released: March 10th, 2017) # You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything (Release Date: April 4th, 2017) Development The Infection were a rock band that formed in 1993 by SpongeBob SquarePants and adding Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star, ever since the band formed. They were living in San Diego, California until their hiatus in 2002 when the band decided to go on a hiatus and announced in August 2004 that their moving to Johannesburg, South Africa. On August 27th, 2016, The Infection announced that Patrick Star is re-joining the band and will start recording their new studio album in February. Recording On February 2nd, 2017. The band announced that the 5th album will have 10 songs and a bonus track, 6 days in February 8th, 2017. Sandy Cheeks, bass player of the Infection announced that the 10 new songs were demoed on a 4-track cassette recorder and re-recorded the songs. On February 25th, 2017. The Infection's manager announced that the new album would be called "Massive Library" but 6 hours later, the Infection announced that the actual album would be called "Piece Of The Action". Some of the songs like "Rock N' Roll Superstar", "You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything" and "Evil Spirits" have a sound clip from Coast To Coast AM - 02/25/2017 with Jimmy Church saying "We're coming to you live from the massive library" and apparently, the band added the clip and repeating the same words "Massive Library", the idea came after listening to several Marilyn Manson albums that had backward masking and some other stuff. and in the song "Piece Of The Action", The band decided to add a 2 clips from Marilyn Manson's "Smells Like Children" and "Antichrist Superstar" with a reverse guitar in the background. At the ending of the song "Nevermind", you can hear the Coast to Coast AM host's voice in a different pitch and tempo. Sandy Cheeks said in a statement on February 27th, 2017. "The reason why we are adding clips from Coast to Coast AM 02/25/2017 and others is to understand that America is being controlled by the Illuminati and the alternate titles contain subliminal messages." On February 28th, 2017. SpongeBob SquarePants announced that he is leaving the band after the release of the new album because of personal issues going on and will not come back to the Infection effective immediately. And also the band will release the demos on MEGA. The next day, the band announced that they were more tracks that were not released in the album and will be added in the deluxe edition of the new album. Several days later on March 2, 2017. The band announced that Yolandi Visser of Die Antwoord is joining the Infection and also going to join the 2017 Vans Warped Tour through June 16 - August 6, 2017. On March 8th, 2017, The Infection made a new song called "Don't Try To Apprehend Them" and Sandy Cheeks said that the song will be in the next album and on the same day, the band completed the new studio album and Sandy Cheeks announced that the release date for Piece Of The Action will be on June 3rd, 2017 because the band is going to the Vans Warped Tour in June 16th, 2017. On March 11th, 2017, The band announced that an new EP album is coming on May 23rd, 2017 just several days before the release of the new album, the title for the new EP will be called War Against The Russians. Songs Tracklist: #Rock N' Roll Superstar #You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything #Evil Spirits (alternate title: You Doubt It's Sam?) #Marijuana #Piece Of The Action #Trying To Get Away #Nevermind #Electronic A**hole (alternate title: Spreading The Message Of The Freemasons) #Diamond Ring (alternate title: And I Don't Have A Gun) #Better Than America #Don't Understand (bonus track) Outtakes (On June 28th, 2017; The Infection released a statement saying that they were several takes and instrumental outtakes from the recording of Piece of the Action and those recordings will be released on July 1st.): Band Members * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals ''- All of the songs were recorded on February 24th - 25th, 2017 before SpongeBob's exit. ''' * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, organ bass on "Rock N' Roll Superstar", backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums, percussion Tour 2017 Vans Warped Tour Setlist: Intro # Rock N' Roll Superstar # You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything # Evil Spirits # Marijuana # Magic Tricks # The Traffic Jam # Transgressions # Infected Stuff # 1979 (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Connected # I Don't Give A Damn # Come On Tom, Really? # Say It # A Number Of My Lifes # The Address Is On My Brain # Tonight, Tonight (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Monster # Blood # Running # Victory Is Ours # I Have Lips # Beetles # Rampage # Lost City # Piece Of The Action # Trying To Get Away # Nevermind # Vaccine Slaughterhouse # Network # Mustang Rider # Electronic Asshole # Spank Thru (Nirvana cover) # About A Girl (Nirvana cover) # Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day cover) # Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Green Day cover) # Holiday (Green Day cover) # Today (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Quiet (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Diamond Ring # Hack Jack # The Only One # Stop The Madness # Don't Try To Apprehend Them # Better Than America # The Bridge Is Falling 2017 Vans Warped Tour * June 16, 2017 - Centurylink Field North Lot, Seattle, Washington * Notes: First show with Yolandi Visser and without SpongeBob. * June 17, 2017 - Orgeon State Fair, Salem, North Carolina * Notes: Nevermind was not played. * June 21, 2017 - Balloon Fiesta Park, Albuquerque, New Mexico * Notes: Sandy Cheeks was overdosed on cocaine just 3 hours before the show started. * June 22, 2017 - Fear Farm Festival Grounds, Phoenix, Arizona * Notes: The Only One, Hack Jack and Today was not performed. * June 23, 2017 - Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, Nevada * Notes: Rock N' Roll Superstar was not played. * June 24, 2017 - Utah State Fairpark, Salt Lake City, Utah * Notes: The Address Is On My Brain was not played. * June 25, 2017 - Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado * Notes: Sandy Cheeks overdosed on cocaine again. * June 27, 2017 - Tennessee State Fairgrounds, Nashville, Tennessee * Notes: Someone threw a shoe at Yolandi and told the person to get out from the show. * June 28, 2017 - Zephyr Field, Metairie, Louisiana * Notes: Sandy joked after "Today" saying that there were a couple of vampires at the show from True Blood. * June 29, 2017 - Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, Georgia * Notes: You Can Be The Guy Who Wants Everything was not played. * June 30, 2017 - Tinker Field, Orlando, Florida * Notes: First performance of the new song "Don't Try To Apprehend Them." * July 1, 2017 - Vinoy Park, St. Petersburg, Florida * Notes: First show with Billy Corgan on rhythm guitar (Note: He will work on the new studio album Love-109, The band covered another Smashing Pumpkins song "1979". * July 2, 2017 - Perfect Vodka Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * Notes: First performances of "Magic Tricks" & "The Bridge Is Falling" since August 6th, 2003. * July 4, 2017 - Legion Stadium, Wilmington, North Carolina * Notes: Rock N' Roll Superstar was not played and first performance of "Diamond Ring". * July 6, 2017 - PNC Music Pavilion Charlotte, Charlotte, North Carolina * Notes: First performances of "Vaccine Slaughterhouse", "Mustang Rider", "Network" since May 28th, 1994. * July 7, 2017 - BB&T Pavilion, Camden, New Jersey * Notes: "Better Than America" was not played. * July 8, 2017 - Northwell Health at Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, New York * Notes: During the show, Yolandi Visser was hit by a person throwing cigarette buds so she told him to get out of the show or else she'll come after him. * July 9, 2017 - XFINITY Theatre, Hartford, Connecticut * Notes: Sandy Cheeks said to the audience "Comcast sucks, AT&T is better" after playing Bullet With Butterfly Wings and had a standing ovation. * July 10, 2017 - The Pavilion at Montage Mountain, Scranton, Pennsylvania * Notes: Band covered some Nirvana songs during the show, Sandy Cheeks overdosed on cocaine just 15 minutes before the show started. * July 11, 2017 - Veterans United Home Loans Amphitheater, Virginia Beach, Virginia * Notes: Bullet With Butterfly Wings was played for 15 minutes because Yolandi Visser was doing random guitar solos. * July 12, 2017 - XFINITY Center, Mansfield, Massachusetts * Notes: Today & Bullet With Butterfly Wings were both played for 15 minutes just like at the July 11, 2017 show. The audience reportedly told Sandy to make fun out of Comcast and she listened to them by saying after a song that Comcast sucks, Band also covered another Smashing Pumpkins song "Tonight, Tonight". * July 13, 2017 - Darien Lake PAC, Darien Center, New York * Notes: Sandy Cheeks used heroin 3 hours after the show ended and passed out and was rushed to the hospital. The band released a statement following her medical emergency. "Our longtime bass player Sandy Cheeks was rushed to the hospital after she passed out doing heroin, we decided that she would not join the rest of the Vans Warped Tour." The next day on July 14th, Sandy Cheeks was pronounced dead in her hospital bed and the cause of death was Opioid overdose and the band released the statement on the day she died. "We are deeply in shock that our longtime bass player Sandy Cheeks passed away this morning at 9:46 am. She will be heavenly missed by our band members." * July 14, 2017 - KeyBank Pavilion, Burgettstown, Pennsylvania * Notes: The band paid tribute to the late Sandy Cheeks by playing a couple of songs from Green Day. * July 15, 2017 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey * Notes: Yolandi Visser said after playing Bullet With Butterfly Wings, she felt the ghost of Sandy Cheeks and told the audience "A ghost touch me, i think it was Sandy." * July 16, 2017 - Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, Maryland * July 18, 2017 - Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio * July 19, 2017 - Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, Ohio * July 20, 2017 - Klipsch Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana * July 21, 2017 - The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, Michigan * July 22, 2017 - Hollywood Casino Amphitheater, Tinley Park, Illinois * July 23, 2017 - Canterbury Park, Shakopee, Minnesota * July 24, 2017 - Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, Wisconsin * July 26, 2017 - Hollywood Casino Amphitheater - St. Louis, Maryland Heights, Missouri * July 27, 2017 - Providence Medical Center Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, Kansas * July 28, 2017 - Gexa Energy Pavilion, Dallas, Texas * July 29, 2017 - AT&T Center, San Antonio, Texas * July 30, 2017 - NRG Park - Main Street Lot, Houston, Texas * August 1, 2017 - New Mexico State University (Athletic Field), Las Cruces, New Mexico * August 4, 2017 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California * August 5, 2017 - Qualcomm Stadium at Jack Murphy Field, San Diego, California * August 6, 2017 - Pomona Fairplex, Pomona, California ''Tour Members: * Yolandi Visser - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals (June 16th - July 13rd, 2017) * Shirley Manson - bass guitar, backing vocals (July 14th, 2017 - present) * Patrick Star - drums, precession * Billy Corgan - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (July 1st, 2017 - present) Category:Albums Category:Lists Category:TheInfection5